twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ha-Za/Shayla's Twilight- An fanfic with an OC.
Hello there! This is my fanfic with my outragously cool OC (she's making me say that :P) Shayla Cullen. So read and enjoy! ----------------------------------------------------------- Shayla’s Twilight. Author’s notes: This take place during Twilight and later, New Moon featuring my OC. I thought it would be fun to put her in the story, to shake things up a bit. The first chapter starts just before Edward introduces Bella to the Cullens. Enjoy. ----------------------------------------------------------- Chapter 1: High School (AKA Hell) Shayla’s POV It’s a nightmare being back here. It was like the hundreds of scents teasing me, laughing at me as I forced myself to resist them. Life’s unfair. I guessed being near perfect does have its downside. I caught my reflection in the window and I started to mull over my appearance. I shared the typical vampire traits such as inhumane beauty, pale skin, golden eyes (which darken as my thirst grows) and deep, purple shadows under the eyes (like my eyes, they darken as I grow hungrier). I’m pretty tall around 5’9”, last time I checked but not nearly as tall as any of the Cullen boys. I’m muscular like the boys but still quite lean at the same time. I’m not overweight due to being lean which helps me with my speed and evasion. I have long brown hair. I have a number of piercings which I’ve had to do myself despite my family’s displeasure. I have a nose stud, a small nose ring, my tongue done and my ears three times with two studs and one ring in each. My physical age is sixteen but I can pass for fifteen or seventeen even if I tried. I scowled as I play with the food I cannot eat in front if me. My adoptive brother Emmett shot me a look from my right side, “Why the long face Shay?” he asked, a playful grin upon his face. I gave a forced smile which ends up being a grimace. I sighed; he knows why I’m somewhat depressed. “It’s just so hard being here!” I growled quietly, as I glared at my untouched food. “I knew that leaving here would be a bad thing!” I stabbed at the pizza on my plate as though this was its fault. “Easy Shayla,” Jasper soothed from the other side of the table. He’s sitting next to Alice who in turn is sitting next to me. “Don’t cause a scene, I know it’s hard but hold out for the day. We’ll go hunting later.” He leant forward and reaches in front of Alice to touch my hand. I start to feel calmer and my anger dies down. “Damn your gift Jasper,” I whispered but no anger is in my voice. That was Jasper’s gift, he could manipulate a persons emotions. I heard him chuckle from Alice’s side as he lets go of my hand and leant back across the table. Jasper is the person I turn to in this situation; he knows how hard it is to resist the thirst and the symptoms it brings, the dry ache in my throat, the hollow yearn in my stomach, the automatic tightening of my muscles, the excess flow of venom in my mouth… Except, he prefers to suffer in silence while I tend to blab my problems out if someone asks. Not that I want to anyway. I rather keep my problems to myself. I stared up at the cracks in the ceiling, imaging my patterns to life. A wolf standing on a cliff top, a bat flying through a cave. I wished I could be free, free of this world called High School. It sucked big time, and here I was, going through it for the millionth time perhaps. I pushed the brim of my black flat-brimmed cap up as I released my stare from the ceiling just as a familiar scent reaches my nostrils, pushed by the flow of air from heaters. My sense of smell was stronger then my siblings because of my ‘animal-senses’ as Jasper and I liked to call them. As a human, I was almost one with animals. I learnt to communicate with them through imitation of their sounds and body language. Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on how you looked at), it didn’t work on mountain lions. I had been mauled and had nearly died but Emmett found me and carried me back to Carlisle where I became a vampire. So for some odd reason, most likely linked to ability to communicate with animals in my human life, my senses were stronger then my siblings. I could smell better, see better but not hear better. That was a downside I guessed. I could also partly shape-shift but only when I was hunting or had extreme emotions such as anger or fear. But with Jasper around, that rarely happened. Back to that scent. I recognised it but couldn’t identify it, who was it? I couldn’t think! I turned my head and saw who was coming, walking towards me at typical human speed, the brother I haven’t seen in months, almost a year. “Ed!” I called, calling him by his insufferable nickname. My yell was almost lost in the babble of the cafeteria but I knew he would hear me. My brother glanced up from where he walked and the instant he saw me, his face broke into that crooked grin of his. “Shayla!” he called back as he strode towards me. I exited my seat to head towards him where he pulled me into a hug, a big bone-crushing hug, similar to what Emmett would have given. A few people lifted their heads to stare at us but soon they soon dropped back down to continue eating or conversations. A particular head catches my attention. A girl with a pair of wide, chocolate-brown eyes set in a pale, heart-shaped face with long brown hair tumbling loosely down her shoulders. The daughter of Chief Swan, Isabella. Bella, she would correct everyone who used her full name. She gave a curious look at Edward and me just as the bell rang. Edward releases me before giving me a kiss on the cheek before sweeping away to meet her. He placed an arm around her as they headed off towards Biology. “Who was that?” I murmured to Alice as we head off to class. I had English with her. Jasper walked with us until he passed his Trig class. Alice looked slightly surprised “Oh, you don’t know Bella?” she asked. “How can you be surprised, when you know everything?” I hissed at her. “And I’ve been back for not even a day!” “Don’t bite my head off Shayla. That’s Bella. Haven’t you been wondering why Edward is so happy now?” I frowned as we get to our English room. He did seem happier. But why? Then it hit me. “Oh!” I cried as we took our usual seats at the back of the room. The teacher, Mr Logan, entered and started to fiddle with his desk. I ignored him and continue talking with Alice. “Is Bella Edward’s…?” I lowered my voice as the class starts to fall silent and because Mr Logan started to set up a DVD by using a laptop and a projector to show the movie up on the blank wall above the board. The lights are clicked off and I pretend to watch the movie as he shushed the class. “So is Bella Edward’s mate?” I whispered to Alice who is resting her head on the desk. She lifted her head for a second and nodded before settling it down again, her eyes never leaving the screen. I continued with my questioning, keeping my voice lower then the human ears can pick up, but my sister’s can. “Since when?” “Few weeks,” murmured Alice. “She appeals to him greatly. Her blood and body –it’s like a tug-of-war match. When he first met her in Biology, he wanted her extremely but was forced to act like he hated her. He ran away to Alaska for a few days but returned, hunting more, alone, so he could meet her without risk. They talked but then there was an accident.” “What kind of accident? Like a car accident?” “Something like that. Tyler Crowley nearly crashed his van into her but Edward saved her, tried to convince her that she hit her head when she saw him shove the van out of the way. She didn’t buy it and tried to figure him out. Eventually, a family friend Jacob, whose also a Quileute tribe member at La Push, you know where that is right? The reserve where we can’t go?” She makes a face and I nod. She keeps going. “Yeah, he told her a story about the Cold Ones. In other words, vampires.” She lowered her voice more as she leaned in closer to me. “She did research on the net and then Edward told her, after he rescued her from some thugs in Port Angeles. He told her about his mind-reading first and then eventually admitted it.” “Why the hell would he do that?” I growled. “How can he be so stupid!?” “Shay, she made him happy. And he’s in love. There’s another thing about Bella, Shayla. Edward can’t read her mind. We don’t know what it is; even Carlisle can’t figure it out.” Well that did it. If Carlisle couldn’t figure it out, then no-one could. “Wow,” I whispered. “I missed a lot hey?” Alice nodded but then cleared her throat suddenly and her voice is now business-like but still barely a whisper. “Right while we are on the subject on that, where have you been Shayla Cullen?” I gulped. “Maybe it’s explaining time.” “Damn straight!” she hissed back. “I’ll explain later okay?” I murmured as Mr Logan fixed us with a ‘be quiet’ look. “It’s complicated.” “Shayla…” she said, trying to persuade me. “Leave it!” I hissed as I kicked her chair leaving a small dent in the side. I gave it a dirty look before leaning my head down on my desk, closing my eyes and falling into a phoney, dream-less sleep. About an hour and a half later (double periods of fifty minutes, ugh!), the bell goes signalling the end of the school day. Best time of the day. The rest of my family, apart from Edward, headed towards Rosalie’s bright red BMW convertible. I headed towards my ride, a black Harley motorcycle. I forced my hat into my bag and swing it over my back while stepping on the bike. I slipped my helmet on, looking more like a dirt-bike helmet then a road bikes’, and pulled the black goggles down. I revved the engine, earning a disapproving look from some teachers. “Time to punch out,” I growled, referring to a line from one of my favourite movies, as I lifted my legs and let the bike roar its way out of the parking lot as I head towards home, closely followed by my siblings. ----------------------------------------------------------- Bella’s POV I was meant to be getting a ride with Edward again. However, he was going to be hunting with Alice. But there was something was bothering me. It was about the new Cullen I had seen with Edward at lunch. “What are you thinking about?” Edward asked curiously. He couldn’t ‘hear’ my thoughts like the rest of the human and vampire population. “I’m intrigued,” I say, glancing at him we stood by my truck. “Who was the girl sitting with your family at lunch? I’ve never seen her before.” Edward gave a small smile. “Until today, I didn’t think I would see her again,” he paused; I half wondered if he was debating whether or not to tell me who she was. “I saw you hug her,” I admitted, pressing further for information. “And you accuse me of spying.” He gave a grin. “I wish I could tell you everything about her but I not sure where to start.” “Is she…” I paused, trying to think of the right way to say what I was thinking. “Like you?” His face went tight and he nodded. “That’s all I needed to hear,” I said, not wanting to push him any further. “She’s the youngest in my family. She would be nearing thirty-four now.” I pursed my lips as I think. “Long-lost sister?” I eventually asked. “Somewhat. She… she ran away for a while. A typical teenage rebellion. A typical teenage vampire rebellion that is.” “What’s her name?” “Shayla. She was born in 1955 and when she was sixteen, in 1971, she was attacked by a mountain lion,” he explained before pausing. “Emmett found her, mauled and near death. He took her back to Carlisle where she… was changed. She’s been with us until a year ago when she left. We had no clue where she went. I didn’t even know she was back.” He glanced at his watch. “You better start heading home Bella, it’s getting late and I don’t think Alice would want me to be late.” He flashes his sparkling teeth at me. “Sorry,” I said as I opened the door of my truck. “Will I see you tomorrow?” I asked as I climb in my truck. “Yes, you are coming with me, remember?” he chuckled. He was right; I had cancelled my trip to Seattle for him. “Oh, right.” “I’ll come by tomorrow, you’re driving.” I started the engine and turned around to look at him. But he was gone. ----------------------------------------------------------- Category:Blog posts